We'll Hide in the Corner
by pancakesareyummy
Summary: Sequel to Broken Hearted Girl and Don't Forget- Draco and Astoria are both in a battle they don't want to be in- so they'll just hide round the corner. Lyrics to Corner by Allie Moss- rated T for strong language and death.


**Hi! Sorry for the extremely long wait- here's the sequel to Don't Forget! Probably my favourite- and I'm afraid the ending is probably slightly fluff. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter (we don't get what we want…) or the lyrics to Corner by Allie Moss (It was in the BT advert! New favourite song! xD)**

When your world trembles and quakes

And your footing suddenly shifts and shakes

Take my hand

We'll hide in the corner

Hide in the corner

Take my hand

We'll hide 'til it's over

'Til it's all over

Draco felt tears in his eyes- he'd tried to kill Harry Potter. What the heck was he thinking? He was a huge fucking idiot who didn't deserve to breathe. He didn't even want to think of what Astoria would say now. She'd hate him. Everyone'd hate him now… he was a prat, an idiot, a wanker, a bastard… every single insult he could throw at himself, he did. And now Crabbe was dead. It was all his fault… how had he messed up his life so badly? He was the lowest living creature. He almost laughed at the irony. He was nothing but a ferret.

We have choices to make

We have promises that we can't break

There is nothing left to lose

So hold on to me

I'll hold on to you

Astoria sobbed, hiding round the corner. She knew people would die. She knew she might die- but to see her best friend be murdered, right in front of her…

"Amelie…" She sobbed again, all the memories rushing through her… all those Hogsmeade trips, all those birthdays, those summers, those lessons, those fights, those laughs, those notes, those smiles… but she was dead. Her comforter, her helper… her best friend. Amelie was dead.

She sobbed again, sliding down the wall, oblivious to the rubble and destruction around her. Spells flew around her, yells of live and cries of horror. Astoria whipped the salty water off her face. Why had she fought? She wasn't a Gryffindor- she wasn't brave. She closed her eyes, maybe if she had talked to Amelie, maybe she could have convinced her to have gone home. But, in her heart she knew Amelie never would have left Hogwarts.

Take my hand

We'll hide in the corner

Hide in the corner

Take my hand

We'll hide 'til it's over

'Till it's all over

Spells bounced off the wall not even an inch away from her, but she hardly noticed. She didn't care anymore; she was sick of fighting, sick of everything.

Someone slid down the wall beside her. She turned her head; it was Draco. He didn't look at her. He stared at the wall in front of him. Slowly, he turned his head to look at her. She looked at him. He didn't offer words of comfort, he didn't tell her it'd be fine. And that was okay- she didn't want him to. Instead, he slipped his hand into hers and they sat there, surrounded by a battle they didn't want to be in; a battle they thought they knew which side they were on; but it wasn't like that. They were two teenagers hardly understanding what they'd thrown themselves into.

Take my hand

We'll hide in the corner

Hide in the corner

Take my hand

We'll hide 'til it's over

'Till it's all over

Take my hand

We'll hide in the corner

Hide in the corner

Take my hand

We'll hide 'til it's over

'Till it's all over

Nobody really understood Draco and Astoria Malfoy. The old members of the DA never really understood how she could love someone who had been on the other side. She'd shrugged and merely smiled because they didn't understand.

Draco's fellow Slytherins never really understood how he could fall for Astoria Greengrass- a Ravenclaw- they were too smart for their own goods. They just looked at him as if he'd grown two heads and turned into a Nargle.

And they just smiled. 'Cause they understood each other, and that's all they ever needed.

**Finished! And I'm on a roll today, updated quite a bit! Hopefully you enjoyed that- please give even a quick review to tell me what you think. =D**


End file.
